goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Journey into Dimensions
The ride opened at Vyond Land on April 15, 2013 replacing T2 3D at Vyond Land which closed at Vyond Land on August 1, 2011. Safety Sign WARNING! This is an aerial chase what may cause History On May 14, 2011, the ride was announced to replace T2 at Vyond Land with theming to HiHiPuffyAmiYumi, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Powerpuff Girls, and The Amazing World of Gumball. On June 1, 2011, it was announced that Vyond Land would not renew their T2 3D contract and close on August 1, 2011. T2 3D closed at Vyond Land on August 1, 2011. Construction for HiHiPuffyAmiYumi: Journey into Dimensions began 3 days later and ended on January 4, 2013. The attraction started previews in late March 2013 known as "Ami and Yumi's Reheasals". The ride was officially opened by Vyond Land on April 15 to a 10 out of 10 review. Production The changes include new paint on T2 3D's exterior. Another change was the addition of a red alert signal when the pre-show video plays. Summary Join Ami and Yumi as they travel through the worlds Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Powerpuff Girls, and The Amazing World of Gumball to rescue Gumball from in this motion simulator adventure. The facility which used to house T2 3D is used for the same purpose as its predecessor. Enough changes were made to re-invent the ride as HiHiPuffyAmiYumi: Journey into Dimensions. Queue Guests enter the T2 3D building. The queue features dozens of television monitors that show various videos that the guests could watch. These included the rules of the attraction (given by a Cartoon Network character), clips from various Cartoon Network shows (When it first opened, it showed HiHiPuffyAmiYumi, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Powerpuff Girls, and The Amazing World of Gumball. In a refurbishment from July 1, 2016 to July 31, 2016, the clips were changed to Uncle Grandpa, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Powerpuff Girls, Clarence, Steven Universe, Mixels, We Bare Bears, and HiHiPuffyAmiYumi. In a March 2019 to August 2019 maintenance, the clips now show Ben 10, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Powerpuff Girls, Clarence, Steven Universe, Unikitty, We Bare Bears, and HiHiPuffyAmiYumi), and Cartoon Network ID. Pre-show Ride Post-show Gift Shop In February 2013, the ride's gift shop Cartoon Network Store opened at Vyond Land, replacing the T2 Gear & Supply Co store. Special effects As well as the entire ride being a motion simulator, other physical effects are used. Mist and water are sprayed from the ceiling on to the audience during key points of the show, wind blows in riders' faces throughout the ride, and various light effects flash in sync with the action on the screen. Trivia * The ride is similar with The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera and Jimmy Neutron Nicktoon Blast, but focused on Cartoon Network shows and it has the same building, queue, preshow, ride, and post show as T2 3D. * The ride is in the same soundstage that hosted T2 3D. Battle Against Time * First announced on May 14 to replace T2 at Vyond Land. T2 3D closed at Vyond Land on August 1, 2011. Construction for HiHiPuffyAmiYumi: Journey into Dimensions began 3 days later and ended on January 4, 2013. The attraction started previews in late March 2013 known as "Ami and Yumi's Reheasals". The ride was officially opened by Vyond Land on April 15. to a 10 out of 10 review. Updates only 2 updates. 2016:The red alert signal no longer plays when the preshow begins. The clips in the preshow were changed. Cast * Janice Kawaye as Ami * Grey DeLisle as Yumi * J. G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Salyers as Rigby * Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human * John Dimaggio as Jake the Dog * Tom Kenny as the Ice King * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson * Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Transcript Edit Preshow (Ami appears on the screen on the right) Ami: Good morning, this is Ami. I bet evyone is having a great time. Yumi:They're here. Ami: *gasp* You mean there here? right now? Yumi: Yep, and there they are right now. Animator 1: Category:Videos with Powerpuff